Lírios
by aninhaXDD
Summary: Lei vai em busca de sua felicidade e descobre que é uma sensação boa. [Oneshot Yaoi][Lei x Jeile]


**Gente... Oi eu de novo.. n.n**

**Primeiro YAOI...**

**Tão emocionada..**

**AH.. MeruPuri não me pertence.. **

Lírios

Eu mais uma vez deixei uma flor no quarto dele.

Sendo ele, amante de flores, vai gostar.

O meu amor pela rainha, eu percebi que não passava de um amor mal compreendido por mim mesmo e agora que o Reino se estabilizou eu vou buscar minha felicidade.

Pode soar estranho que eu esteja apaixonado pela primeira pessoa que me deu uma flor e me cantou sem saber que eu era um homem.

Sei que não tenho chances com ele.. Sou um homem e ele é amante das mulheres.

Coloca em todas elas um nome de flor.

Confesso que tenho um pouco de inveja delas.

Poder toca-lo, abraça-lo, beija-lo.. São coisas tão distantes pra mim.

Tenho medo de confessar a ele o que eu sinto.

- Lei.. – Ele entrou no meu quarto segurando um lírio e com um sorriso nos lábios - Você sabe quem está colocando esses lírios no meu quarto?

Sou eu...

- Não Príncipe Jeile.

- Que pena. Essa pessoa tem um ótimo gosto para flores. - Falou se retirando de meus aposentos.

Obrigada.

Sei que gosta de lírios.

Escolho os melhores todas as manhãs, há dois meses.

Alegro-me em saber que ele está gostando mesmo sem saber que sou eu.

Se souber, duvido que fique tão feliz.

Desde o dia em que eu soube os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele, venho tentando agradá-lo sem que saiba que sou eu.

Só poder saber que ele está feliz me deixa satisfeito.

Ele nunca se alegraria sabendo que o seu "melhor amigo" é apaixonado por ele.

Perderia toda a confiança em mim e tentaria ao máximo afastar-se.

A minha irmã também gosta dele. Melhor eu não falar nada. Ela ficaria bem triste comigo.

Espero o dia passar fazendo tudo o que eu tenho que fazer. Todos os meus trabalhos, inclusive tomar conta de longe do Príncipe Alam, a pedido da Rainha Widua, já que ele se casou e ainda tem que cumprir com seus deveres de Príncipe.

Já é noite.

Deito-me em minha cama e durmo suavemente, pensando na pessoa que eu mais gosto.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Acordo bem cedo e vou para o jardim, escolher mais um dos melhores lírios.

O que eu pego é peculiarmente bonito.

Suas pontas e laterais são num tom róseo.

Saio do jardim bastante rápido com medo de que me vejam e me dirijo ao quarto dele.

Está vazio.

Aproximo-me da cama dele e deposito o lírio lá.

Quando estou perto de sair do quarto, sinto uma mão segurando a minha.

Ela é quente e macia.

- Por quê? – É ele.

- Desculpa Príncipe. Apenas me senti na liberdade de depositar lírios ali. – respondo tremulo mais com voz firme.

- Você quer me dizer algo?

- Não.

- Eu quero te dizer uma coisa.

- Sim senhor. Pode falar.

Ele senta-se na cama, ainda segurando a minha mão.

- Há dois meses eu recebi o primeiro lírio branco. Venho recebendo diversos lírios todos os dias durante esses dois meses. Quero uma resposta descente. – balanço a cabeça em sinal positivo – Por quê?

- Por... Por que... Eu.. Eu te amo.

Fecho meus olhos.

Não tenho mais coragem de olhar no rosto dele.

Sinto uma pressão sobre meus lábios. Eu sei que são os lábios dele.

Sinto meu rosto esquentar.

Agora uma coisa mais úmida encosta nos meus lábios e dou passagem a ela.

É uma sensação perfeita.

Um beijo.

Calmo e apaixonado.

Depois de um tempo, nos separamos.

- Des.. Desculpa Príncipe. – Tento concertar.

- Eu também te amo.

O quê?

Ele se aproxima dos meus ouvidos.

- Todas aquelas mulheres são fachadas. – ele sussurra em meu ouvido, o que me causa arrepios – Desde aquele dia no jardim. Todos esses anos escondendo o que eu sinto. Todos esses anos me enganando. – Ele começa a beijar meu rosto fazendo um caminho que chegariam a meus lábios.

Mais uma vez pude sentir aquela sensação de instantes atrás.

Não.. Ela não é a mesma de instantes atrás. É menos delicada e mais profunda.

Seus dedos adentram meus cabelos.

Minha mão sobe vagarosamente até o seu rosto.

Mais uma vez nos separamos.

- Tenho que ir. Ainda sou o Comandante Geral do Exército e você ainda é o Assistente do Primeiro-Ministro.

Ele sorri pra mim o melhor de todos os sorrisos que eu já vi dele.

Eu estou parado que nem um dois de paus e ele vai em direção a porta.

- E.. Obrigada pelo lírio. É um dos meus favoritos..

- De nada.

Ele sai e eu vou fazer os meus afazeres.

Não sabia que achar a felicidade era uma sensação tão boa assim.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Um primeiro YAOI...**

**Acho que ficou meio horrível.. ainda mais por ele ser de um mangá que nem todos conhecem..**

**Mais eu aceito Reviews mesmo assim viu povo??**

**Valeu...**

**BEIJOKAS... **


End file.
